When the Last Teardrop Falls
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Yugi is trying to cope after Yami leaves to the afterlife. Could be kind of sad for you. Yami/Yugi SONGFIC Please R&R!


Hi! This is my first non-Kaiba/Joey fic. I hope it turns out alright. I thought about it and decided the song goes better with Yami and Yugi. I got inspired to write this after listening to the song, which I encourage you to listen to because it's a pretty song. :) I'm also making a Sims video to upload on YouTube to this song. By the way, I do have other Sims videos I've made so far on there if you'd like to check them out. My username is, of course, Yugi16dm. :)

Anyway, enjoy my first Yami/Yugi songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the anime. I simply own the story.

**When the Last Teardrop Falls**

_It's so hard to lose the one you love,_

_To finally have to say goodbye._

He was walking along the dark street, attempting to alienate his thoughts from recent events. It was painful. He couldn't break down, not yet.

_You try to be strong_

_But the pain keeps holding on_

_And all that you can do is cry._

He made it home just in time. He leaned against the door and let out a yelp of agony, soon after sliding down to the floor, crying.

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

_When the fairytale that you once knew is gone._

He threw himself onto his bed and tried to ease his tears. All he had to do was forget about the past and focus on the future. But thoughts of Yami's departure kept invading his mind, causing him to sink into a reverie of memories when he was happy with the former pharaoh.

_When the last teardrop falls,_

_I'll still be holding on_

_To all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be._

He remembered all the countless times Yami had helped him through tough times, all the times he comforted him when he was scared or sad. He wanted to feel that again; that sense of protection he felt from the other.

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me, in my heart._

_When the last teardrop falls._

He sat up on his bed and wiped his cheeks. He then went over to his desk and stared at the picture Yami had painted before they left to Egypt. It was a beautiful painting of the two of them standing together near a water fountain. The detail made the scene very realistic.

He smiled as he simply stared at it. He put a hand over his heart and said, "A part of you will always be inside me, forever."

_So now I'm alone and life keeps moving on_

_But my destination's still unknown._

He walked absent-mindedly past the museum. After he was a few yards away from it, he turned his head to look at it. So many memories in that place by itself caused Yugi to tear up again but this time he restrained himself better.

He kept on walking, heading nowhere in particular. He found himself at the park, standing in front of the small pond. He watched the ducks.

_Will there be a time when I fall in love again?_

_Or am I just meant to walk these streets alone?_

The sun started to set and he still found himself at the park. He was sitting on a bench he found near the pond. He watched a couple make their way past him. They walked with each hand joined in the others'. The couple smiled in happiness as they shared a small kiss and made their way out of the park. He felt envious. He wanted that.

_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight_

_It would be to have you right back by my side._

He took a deep breath as the night crept over the land, a cool breeze accompanying it. He walked over to the well placed in the center of the park. He took out a penny from his pocket, closed his eyes and made his wish. He threw the coin into the well and whispered, "Please."

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I'll still be holding on_

_To all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be._

Again he walked down the dimly-lit streets as he made his way back home. He remembered walking down this road with Yami. They were in a hurry to recover the bag of Millennium Items right before their trip. After the relief of getting them back, Yami and Yugi started a conversation about the safety of their city. It resulted in a friendly argument about law enforcement policies. He smiled at the memory.

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me, in my heart._

_When the last teardrop falls._

He held himself tall as he reached his home and entered into the living room. He lit the fireplace and lay back on the couch. He held Yami's cartouche tightly in his grip as he fell asleep.

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again_

_But the emptiness from missing you will never, ever end._

He dreamt Yami was lying with him, cuddling him. _"I love you, Yugi."_ Yami whispered. In response, Yugi said aloud in his sleep, "I love you too, Yami."

Not long after, Yugi was weeping silently, still sleeping and dreaming. He truly missed him.

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I'll still be holding on_

_To all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be._

Tears fell across Yugi's face as he slept calmly. His grip on the cartouche necklace was still firm. He dreamt about all the happy things he and Yami had shared, and the troubled times when they comforted each other.

Grandpa was broken-hearted at the sight of his grandson. He went over to him and covered him with a warm blanket. "Oh, Yugi..." He whispered to himself.

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me, in my heart._

_When the last teardrop falls._

He woke up with a start as he felt a small paper crumpled up in his fist. He unfolded it as he saw the words. After he read it, he gave a distant smile and got up and walked to the window. "A part of you will always be inside me, forever."

He left to his room, leaving the small, wrinkled paper opened up on the couch. It read:

'When one door closes another door opens;

But we so often look so long

And so regretfully upon the closed door,

That we do not see

The ones which open for us.

I'm always with you, Yugi.

Please, don't stop time for me.

I know you can find happiness again.

-Yami'

That's it! I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't cause you any kind of sadness. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! Bye!


End file.
